RED Scout
Scout is a mercenary from Reliable Excavation Demolition (a.k.a. RED). He arrived in-game on October 1st, 2011 and currently lives in one of the barracks in Kurzweil. age: (player estimated) 19 origins: Team Fortress 2 canon app link: Here hmd: Here played by: hot coffee (Coffee) contact: '''buggerthisthing @ AIM Setting ''"In an alternate-history 1968, the whole world is owned by these two secret companies (Reliable Excavation Demolition and Builder's League United) and they fight what is basically a perpetual war for complete control of the property of the late Zepheniah Mann. He wanted said property split equally between his two sons, Redmond and Blutarch, but instead they tried to kill each other and hired teams of nine specialised mercenaries to duke it out. Over a bunch of gravel. That they convinced him to buy in the first place. '''Genius.'' In this reality, a number of famous historical figures were involved in both RED and BLU, including Shakespearicles (who invented both the rocket launcher and rocket jumping), President Abraham Lincoln (BLU's first Pyro), and John "Tower of Hats" Booth. Furthermore, Australia is one of the most powerful nations in the world, has it's own king (who is chosen by boxing a kangaroo), and contains the world's only known source of Australium (a very valuable commodity which incidentally causes all human beings in contact with it to grow big mustaches, be egregiously masculine, and take off their shirts), which apparently make possible the technologies for cloaking and teleporters. Also, hats play a prominent role. Why? Who knows! It's well known that the game runs on equal parts Rule of Cool and Rule of Funny, so it's best not to take any of it very seriously, you'll just end up hurting yourself." My suggestion? You'll get more background info if you just read the supplementary comics. They're short & free. Personality In a nutshell, Scout is a violent manchild with a pathological need for attention and a penchant for delusions of grandeur. All of those terrible frat boy tropes you've heard? Haha, yeah. OK, do you want more than that? Sure. Scout is the youngest of eight children, born and raised in South Boston. All of his brothers are alluded to be as rowdy as he is, and we are informed that the lot of them would go out and find fights to get into--or possibly pick them. Either way, being the youngest and smallest, the fights were over before he could get there. Result? He trained himself to run. You ever heard that old saw about, "When your only tool is a hammer, all your problems start to look like nails"? Case in point. If he can't solve the problem with the judicious application of violence, it's probably not going to be solved by him. ...Or, at least not well. Abilities & Weaknesses Scout runs fast. No, really, that is like, the entire premise of the character: he runs fast, and he's annoying. He also has the ability to double jump--basically, jumping again in midair. Don't ask me how that's physically possible, I don't know. It's just a video game. The other ability of note is that he is capable of consuming radioactive energy drinks without dying. Again, don't ask. On the other hand, he's something of a glass cannon: he can dish out damage, but can't take it. A few well-placed hits and he goes down like a lead feather. He's also a braggart, frequently biting off more than he can chew and then suffering for it. If the person he's talking to is an even remorely attractive woman, he's going to try to mack in the most ham-fisted, unsubtle manner ever. (See right) And OK, so he's fast, but he's only human fast''.'' He's not going to be able to beat, say, The Flash (although he does outrun a train...). Despite what he tells you, don't expect miracles; he's merely a mortal. Character Relationships TBD. Free Space thumb|left|300pxCOME AT ME, BRO. See Also